Sensei
by NotCrazyYet
Summary: Naru was always left out among the others she never truly was accepted. One day though she found someone who decided to train her. Rated M for safety/ contains time travel. not sure of pairing yet
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form... sadly

Chapter One

Meeting the teacher

. . .

Naru was currently sighing, she wore the same orange outfit she did every day as her hair style was cut short and spiky like a boy, must thought she was, thanks to the baggy orange jumpsuit she wore all the time so no one can see her feminine frame her forehead protector was worn proudly showing the symbol of Konoha.

Naru walked forward as she was going to the training grounds alone... again. Sakura wanted nothing to do with her and Sasuke even after what happened at wave wanted nothing to do with Naru. Kakashi also seemed to only be teaching Sasuke which ticked her off.

After all he told Naru to work on chakra control when she and Sasuke completed tree climbing at the same time! Yet Sasuke had enough to learn jutsu? Naru though stopped as she saw someone in training grounds.

The male had on black baggy silk pants along with a black short sleeve undershirt, He had a white silk sash wrapped around his left shoulder and to the right of his waist circling around it as he had spiky blonde that reached his mid back he also had three whisker marks on each side of his face and blue eyes. He was currently holding a golden staff that circled at the top the staff had gold rings in the circle that would often cling together, along with that scars ran along his body everywhere in random directions.

She watched as the man waved the staff as he did fire would appear and the staff would give off a small glow as he moved to her it was as if he was dancing with fire itself. She then noticed around his left bicep was a Konoha forehead protector. Naru watched the man as her eyes widened as the fire seemed to fly around him.

The fire stopped as he turned and looked straight at her. "Well I wasn't aware I had an audience." He said with a grin as she looked at him. "Well come on and come out or do you want some kind of free show." He said as she growled at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that you PERVERT!" He laughed at her angry voice and spoke.

"Nothing besides you're too young for me so what are you doing here?" He asked as she looked at him and turned her head crossing her arms.

"Isn't it obvious I came to train?" He raised a brow at her.

"Doesn't one usually train with their team?" She looked down not answering as he nodded. "Well come on then." She blinked at him. "You want to train don't you I'm a Jounin even if I am not well known I think I can show you a few things." Her eyes widened, someone was willing to teach her?

"Wait what's your name." She asked as he grinned.

"You know it's only polite to give your own name before asking." She growled at him. "Fine, fine I am Arashi Uzu and you are?" Arashi said as she blushed some looking away.

"I'm Naru, Naru Uzumaki." He grinned at her.

"See wasn't that hard but before we begin what do you know?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I know Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, and Tree climbing." She said as he nodded to her and spoke.

"How long have you been a genin?" He asked again.

"What does that matter?!" She yelled a little annoyed as he flinched some at the volume of the yell.

"Please just humor an old man." She thin seemed to gain a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh so you're an old man huh." She said with a grin however when he looked at her she could see the age he looked as if he had gone through countless battles and wars yet at first glance he seemed to be in his mid-twenties.

"Yeah I guess you could call me old, older than most." he said with a sad sigh. "Anyways could you answer my question?" he said as she sighed.

"Three months ok." He blinked.

"Your Jounin sensei has only taught you tree climbing and Kage Bunshin in three months?" He questioned as she shook her head no.

"Actually I learned Kage Bunshin before meeting Kakashi-sensei." He blinked at her and nodded.

"I see well I guess I can teach you a Ninjutsu if you want." Her eyes widened as she heard him and began yelling.

"Yes awesome finally a new Ninjutsu!" He chuckled at her antics and spoke.

"Now then how about a bet." Naru looked at him. "If you can learn to use this jutsu by today I will treat you to anything you want to eat afterwards." Her eyes widened.

"A new jutsu and RAMEN you are on!" She declared at him.

"Alright now do you know your element?" She blinked as everything got quiet as she spoke.

"What element?" She said as he sighed.

"Damn he barely taught you anything." He said as she hung her head. "Alright listen there are five elements. Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and Lightning ok, Earth beats Water, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, and Lightning beats Earth." She nodded to him.

"Now then everybody is born attuned to one element sometimes two are in even rarer cases three. However it does not mean you can not learn them the others will just be harder to learn." Naru nodded again at him.

"So how do I know which element I have?" She asked as he sighed.

"Usually I would use chakra paper to tell you however I don't have any at the moment so I will let you pick which element would you like to learn." He said as she frowned in thought her eyes widened.

"You said water beats fire right!" She said as he nodded. "Then I want to learn a water jutsu!" She declared as he nodded.

"Alright but before I teach you I am going to give you a small lecture on Water Ninjutsu." She groaned at him. "Or I could not teach you anything." Her eyes widened.

"I'LL LISTEN!" She yelled as he chuckled.

"Ok and don't worry I will make the explanation as short as possible." She sighed in relief. "Now then, Water Release or Suiton, is one of the basic elemental Ninjutsu styles. With it you can use pre-existing water or create your own." Naru frowned.

"How do your create your own." Arashi blinked at her before answering her.

"Wait for me to finish but to answer your question you turn your chakra into water." He said as she nodded.

"Does that mean I can drink it if I get thirsty?" He blinked at her.

"In truth I never considered that however it takes more chakra to create water then to use what is already there. Now then don't interrupt tell after the lecture. Water is also one of the most versatile of the five basic elements."

"Hey sensei what do you mean five basics are their more." Naru interrupted again.

"Stop intrupting!" He said wacking the top of her head lightly with the staff as she covered her head.

"Hey watch it old guy." Arashi sighed.

"To answer your question people who have more then one element can combine the two to create one single element which is usually used in blood line, like if you combine Water and Wind jutsu you get Ice." Naru's eyes widened as she remembered Haku from her last C rank which turned A rank mission.

"Now then Water Ninjutsu can change shape and State as well, and also can become more solid of a form. Now then I will teach you a C rank water jutsu ok."

"FINALLY!" She shouted as she jumped in the air.

"Ok calm down," She grinned as she stopped jumping around. "Alright now then let me show you the jutsu I am going to teach you." Naru watched as Arashi formed a tiger hand seal he then took a deep breath.

**"Suiton Teppodama No Jutsu!" **

(Water Style Gunshot Jutsu)

Arashi then breathed out a giant ball of water that sped forward and destroyed three trees as Naru's eyes widened. "Awesome I am going to learn how to do that!" Arashi nodded.

"Ok first off make the Tiger Hand Seal." Naru did as she was instructed. "Now then I want you to build chakra into your lungs now try to turn as much as you can into water and then spit it out." Naru closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**"Suiton Teppodama No Jutsu!" **

Naru then breathed out a small ball of water that seemed to be go extremely slow as her eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell!" She shouted ready to pull out her hair.

"Calm down," She looked at him and sighed. "Take a deep breath and do it again after all your here to train right." She nodded as she began to practice Arashi kept his focus on her as he gave her small tips here and there as the sun seemed to be setting. She had gotten it a decent size as well and almost took down a tree.

"Alright it seems you did good so as promised I will take you out to eat." He said as her eyes widened.

"Ichiraku Ramen here I come!" She shouted as Arashi chuckled.

. . .

"Ayame Nee-Chan!" Naru shouted out as Ayame appeared.

"NARU!" She shouted with a grin. "How's our favorite customer." She said with a grin as Arashi then sat next to Naru leaning his staff against the counter, Ayame blushed as she looked at the man. "And who is this one of your friends." Ayame asked as Naru nodded with a wide grin.

"This is Arashi sensei! He is really cool and taught me an awesome Ninjutsu! Even if he is an old man," Arashi grew a tick mark and smacked her lightly on the head with his staff. "What the hell old man." She yelled grabbing the top of her head.

"Naru it is not nice to call someone old." Ayame said as Naru blinked at her.

"But I call the old man Jiji all the time." Naru said as Arashi only chuckled.

"Anyway how bout we order I think I'll have three Miso ramen." Ayame blinked and nodded to him.

"And I want Two Miso, Five pork, and three Chicken!" Naru shouted as Ayame nodded. "Also this guy is paying!" Naru said as Arashi nodded to her.

"You sure about I mean Naru eats allot." Ayame said as Arashi just nodded to her as Ayame took their order and header behind the stand.

"Hey Naru I need to ask what all has your sensei taught you." Naru blinked at him.

"Well he mostly teaches us team work exercises and we do D ranks though I did do this really cool C rank mission it even became an A rank." Naru said excitedly.

"What's this I didn't hear of this?" Teuchi said appearing as Naru grinned at him.

"I want to hear about it too." Arashi said as Naru grinned at him. She then told them all about the mission, on how she got poisoned by the demon brothers, her teams fight with Zabuza and even Haku in the end they both died along with Gato and his thugs as she was named hero of wave.

"That is quite the story Naru-Chan." Arashi said as Ayami and Teuchi nodded. "Hey Naru I have something I want to ask." Naru blinked at him.

"It seems Kakashi doesn't really focus on you all that much so if you want whenever you have free time I can show you a few things I am going to be in Konoha for a while until my next big mission." Her eyes widened at him.

"Really that would be awesome sensei!" She shouted as he chuckled at her antics. After eating Arashi told them he had to go as he began to walk to the Hokage tower.

/

Chapter End

/


	2. Chapter 2

I just think I should warn you if you like Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi before time skip you might not like this story as their might be bashing of them.

Rant on why if you want to skip go down till you see chapter two

(Spoiler Alert to some)

Kakashi is suppose to be Naruto's sensei and he never tought him anything other then tree walking until Sasuke betreyed the leaf. Some people say he only quides them well then why the hell did he teach Sasuke an A rank assanation jutsu and then gave Naruto to freaking Ebisu. He checked Sasuke's curse mark but then left Naruto even though Orichimaru tampered with the seal and left him until Jiyaiara found out about it

Sasuke is an arrogent bastard whom has his reasons out of them all but to me is simple bad guy meteral not good at all I mean sure he saved Naruto at wave but afterwards became even colder? Even when Danzo had Karin hostage in their battle he attempted to kill Danzo with Karin really he is an asshole.

Sakura is a bitch I mean really I can understand Naruto being annoying but that doesn't mean to hit him ever damn time he annoys you! I can't even see how these two should even end up together. I understand the hair and all is near the same as his moms with a lighter shade and a little shorter but still their is a limit to hitting someone.

. . .

Chapter Two

. . .

Naru was grinning it had been three weeks since she had started training with Arashi sensei, though he hadn't taught her any new jutsu he did help her with her Taijutsu and kunai and shuriken throwing. He also told her if she learned water walking he would teach her a new jutsu though she hadn't gotten it down just yet.

Naru learned allot in the three weeks with Arashi sensei and he had even taught her how to create a regular Bunshin, why she didn't know but it was still the point that he was actually teaching! Naru though was bored she was currently waiting for Kakashi again. Sasuke had shown up and so had Sakura all three were bored waiting for their sensei.

"What's the matter dope you have gotten awfully quiet lately?" Sasuke said as Naru frowned at him.

"What's it to you Teme." She said as Sakura hit her on the head.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-Baka!" She yelled as Naru rubbed her head.

"What the hell did I do?!" She yelled at Sakura who flinched then remembered who it was and hit her again.

"Don't yell at me Baka!" Sakura yelled at her as Naru groaned rubbing her head. Naru groaned why did she always hit her? It was then that Kakashi appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naru yelled at him as Kakashi looked up.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way so I didn't get bad luck and then I tripped over a flying squealer." He said with an eye smile. 'What the hell is a Squealer?' Thought Naru to herself as Kakashi spoke.

"Now then..." Kakashi stopped as he then noticed two people walking in the clearing. Arashi appeared along with the Hokage has both of them walked to the team. "Hokage-Sama has something happened." Kakashi asked as no one expected the Hokage himself to be here.

"I'm only here for protocol Kakashi." Kakashi blinked at him as he then looked at Arashi. "Arashi her has given me a proposition, he wishes for Sasuke and Naru-Chan to spar each other."

Sasuke snorted at the Chan as Sakura giggled. Naru glowed with rage at them. "Figures you are thought of as a girl." Arashi blinked at them oh well let him be an idiot. He walked to Naru and whispered in her ear.

"Don't let them know I taught you anything yet and don't yell at them or talk until the spar is over." Naru nodded to him with a grin as Arashi then leaned against a tree.

"Hokage-Sama before they spar may I ask what is going on?" Kakashi said as the Hokage looked at him.

"Arashi over there is currently looking to train someone as an apprentice." Kakashi's eyes widened at that as Sasuke smirked.

"More training for me then," He said as Naru was about to say something but remembered what Arashi had told her.

"I thought you promised me the Uchiha." Kakashi said as the Hokage narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you questioning me?" He said as Kakashi bowed his head.

"Forgive me Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi just nodded as it figured no one would believe the truth not even Kakashi until after this fight.

"Also use these shuriken and kunai that are blunt." Sarutobi said as he tossed a weapon pouch to each of them as they switched pouches Arashi said nothing as the two got in the field only sat his staff to lean on his shoulder as he watched.

"Ready for this dope," Sasuke said as Naru remembering what her sensei said she remained quiet and got in her stance Kakashi noticed that her stance didn't have nearly as many holes as it used to he raised a brow thinking it was a merely a fluke that she did it.

"What's wrong dope to afraid to talk?" Sasuke taunted again however Naru remained quiet. "What the hell is wrong with you dope!" Sasuke yelled in anger as Naru's eyes widened was Sasuke getting mad, she let a smirk grace her lips.

"Begin," The Hokage said as Naru ran forward and throw a right punch as Sasuke easily dodged the punch and went to punch Naru however his knees suddenly buckled as he looked down he saw Naru had kicked the back of his leg with her left leg. She then pushed herself in the air with her right leg and kicked him in the face knocking him back as she landed on her feet.

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi was also shocked but hid it pretty well. Sasuke then began making hand seals landing on the tiger hand seal as he took a deep breath.

"Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

(Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu)

As Sasuke breathed out a fire ball Naru also had her hands on the tiger hand seal. Taking a deep breath she then shouted.

"Suiton Teppodama No Jutsu!"

(Water Style Gunshot Jutsu)

Naru then breathed out a water ball that speed forward as both jutsu met each other the water became steam as the fireball disappeared and the steam seemed to spread. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were in shock as Naru used a jutsu they didn't know she had.

Naru then ran forward her hand in a cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

(Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Three Naru's appeared around her as Sasuke through five Kunai at them as he jumped back. The Naru in the front pulled out a kunai deflecting them all as one ran to Sasuke before he could land and slung him down by his foot as Sasuke groaned from the impact as another Naru ran of the clones back into the air.

The one that threw Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke as the one in the air begin spinning as she raised her leg high in the sky. The last thing Sasuke saw was the heel of a foot hitting the top of his head and colliding to the ground afterwards.

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked at what happened as Naru began cheering for finally winning against Sasuke. Arashi began clapping as he walked to Naru. "Well I believe I have found my apprentice." He said looking straight at Naru."

"What why does the dope get to learn from you?!" Sasuke said shocked.

"Why Sasuke-kun deserves it more than that BAKA Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Arashi sighed.

"Hey do you remember how I whispered something in naru's ear?" Sasuke frowned but nodded at him. "I told her not to speak after how angry you got, my opinion of you is you're a brat." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You got a little prissy cause you believe someone beneath you wouldn't talk. You didn't take this fight seriously at all causing you to lose and this could have helped you a lot. Besides it's your fault for assuming I was testing you in reality I was testing how strong Naru had gotten from what I taught her you just assumed I meant you." He said as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So you interfered with my training methods?" Kakashi said as Arashi looked at Kakashi and spoke.

"I did so on the Hokage's orders Hatake-san. Also it is clear you have not even taught Naruto anything other than tree walking, tell me what training did I interrupt?"

"I was trying to teach Naruto team work first Sasuke and Sakura I believe have good teamwork so..."

"Stop there," Arashi said clearing his throat. "I overheard earlier and Sasuke threw the first insult, after that Sakura hit Naru and it was for no reason they did this I could understand Sakura only if she got mad at Sasuke as well. However she is just some arrogant fan girl and Sasuke seems to be a brat you should work on their Teamwork first when it seems to me that Naru here is actually the better person out of all of you Hatake-san you included." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Arashi as Arashi looked at Naruto.

"Looks like I am your new sensei now officially." Naru looked at him she couldn't believe she had beat Sasuke and now she got a sensei that actually cared hell yeah!

"Now then come along." Naru followed Arashi out of the training field.

"Hokage-Sama you can't be series about this." Kakashi said as the Hokage raised a brow. "That man is going to train him I have never even heard of him."

"And should it matter enough? Don't question your Hokage Hatake-san." Kakashi flinched at the tone as the Hokage left.

/

Chapter End

/


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews by the way and to answer a question

I have no idea who arashi is at the moment but he is from the future the reason I have no idea is because I am just posting chapters as they are written so I have no idea where this is even going to end. And I have read many fanfics where they say Dope and Dobe so I don't know which one to put.

Thanks for the support

anyways please enjoy

/

Chapter Three

/

Arashi was now in the council chambers as he had been called her to attend a meeting. Arashi sighed at the head that coming to him. Infront of him was the civilian council along with the elders. No clan heads are even hokage was hear.

"Now then let us attend the meating." Danzo said as he sat in a chair usually reserved for the Hokage.

"Why am I even here." Arashi said looking at them as Danzo spoke.

"We wish to question you about your new apprenticeship." Danzo said as Arashi raised a brow.

"All questions shall be directed to the hokage." Arashi said with narrowed eyes as Danzo spoke.

"You will do well to listen here..." He was cut off as Arashi stared at him and spoke.

"No you will listen you simple want to use a scampgoat for you and the rest of the civilians now then I will not stop training Naru like you are about to tell me to." Arashi said as he walked to the door of the chambers until Kakashi appeared.

"It was my job to train Naru yet you interferred." Kakashi said as Arashi looked at him.

"I see you are the ones who informed the council of my new apprentice well I did so on the hokage's orders Hatake-san now then next time a meating is called if the hokage is not here I will simple leave now goodbye." Arashi said as he shut the door.

/

Naru was currently waiting for her sensei to show up as today was her first official day as his aprentice. She grinned as she thought of the shocked faces of her ex team. Arashi finally showed as she pointed and yelled.

"You're Late!" She yelled as he chuckled.

"Sorry about that I had a meating to attend, anyway let's get started with training okay." Naru grinned and nodded. "Now then since you my apprentice I will test your chakra affinity." He said holding out a piece of paper. "Just channel chakra and the paper will do the rest."

Naru grinned as she grabbed the paper and channeled chakra through it. The paper in her hand began to glow blue as it sliced itself in half. "What does that mean sensei?" Naru asked looking up at him.

"It means you seem to have a wind element Naru." Arashi said as Naru blinked and started yelling.

"What! But teme has fire! Does that mean he is stronger then me!" Naru began yelling as Arashi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Naru calm yourself this is a good thing." Naru glared at him.

"How the hell can this be good!" She yelled as he sat down waiting for her to calm herself and then spoke. "Simple, Wind is an upclose element for fighting and it may have the weakness of fire but you already know a water jutsu meaning you can fight that weakness already."

Naru blinked and then spoke. "Oh yeah, I kicked Sasuke's but with that one!" She said grinning to herself.

"Now then let's start water walking!" Naru face faulted.

"But Sensei why did you want to know my element?" Naru asked confused.

"To know what type of Ninjutsu to teach you after you complete the excersize. After water walking we will start on you ninjutsu arsenal along with that we will also be training you in taijutsu for now." Naru sighed and nodded.

/

It had been two weeks since Arashi start training Naru. She had finally gotten water walking down however he had not taught her a new jutsu yet instead he had helped her with Taijutsu and dispelling Genjutsu though she was no good at it has off yet. Arashi currently was leaning against a wall in the hokage's office.

A group of jounins were their as well as the hokage spoke. "Alright, now then nominations for the chunin exams."

"I nominate my team." Assuma said as they looked at him.

"Are you sure they are rookies?" Iruka said a little concerned.

"Yeah They have great teamwork actually well when they put their minds to it." Assuma ansered.

"I'd like to nominate my team as well Hokage-sama." Kurenai said as the hokage nodded the jounins whispering amongst each other about two rookie squads.

"I'd like to nominate my team as well." Gai said as the hokage wrote on paper.

"I'd like to nominate team 7 as well." Kakashi said as the hokage spoke.

"Are you sure the third spot will be filled by my choice." The Hokage stated as Kakashi nodded.

"Wait third slot?" Iruka asked confused as he was about to speak up about so many rookies in the exams tell he heard that.

"Wait, what happened to you team?" Gai said worried for his rival.

"It seems word hasn't spread around yet." Arashi said as the looked at him. "Naru Uzumaki is now my apprentice." Arashi stated as many eyes went wide with that infomation.

"Wait an apprentice I could understand the Uchiha but..."

"Silence," The hokage said glaring at the random jounin. "Naru Uzumaki is under apprenticeship." Sarutobi said as Kurenai spoke.

"I don't believe I have seen you before." She stated as Arashi nodded.

"I would hope so, otherwise I would be doing a bad job." Arashi said with a grin confusing people.

"I see will Naruto be part of the exams?" Arashi thought for a moment the exams was one month away...

"Yes, I nominate Naru Uzumaki."

/

Chapter End

/

Sorry the chapter is a little short next one should be longer


End file.
